Red's Journal
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Red of Pallet Town, Ninth Annual Kanto League Winner. Has been forced to keep a journal for no apparent reason. [SPECIALSHIPPING AND OTHERS!]


Red's Journal

**A/N: I've been toying with this idea ever since I finished my story Green's Journal. Most of it will be OOC but everybody will just have to roll with it!**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

22nd March

Location: Pallet Town

Erm...hi. My names Red and lately us Pokedexholders have been forced to keep journals for no reason. I think Green got his Charizard to use Blast Burn on it. He nearly singed his sister's hair as well. I'm getting off track. Some of us have an idea of who did this but no idea why they did it. My guess is Blue and Silver. Silver because he's (obviously) a ninja and Blue because...she's Blue. Hmm? There's a knocking at my door. I walk up to the door and open it.

"Hey Red!" said Yellow. I smiled at her.

"Hiya Yellow!" I said.

"Do you know why we got all these weird journals Red?" Yellow asks me. I think for a moment.

"I think that Blue just wants to know who we like." I said.

"Doesn't she always?" Yellow asked.

"Rhetorical question?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Yellow said.

"I thought so." I said.

"Then why did you ask?" Yellow asked me.

"I was making sure." I said.

"And somehow I doubt that." Yellow said.

"I bet I can spell the word rhetorical." I say. Yellow has quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Yellow asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I said.

"You're ridiculous." She said.

"You're the one with the wings and the super special awesome powers to level up your Pokémon through your emotions and see their memories and you say I'M ridiculous?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yep!" She says.

"Seems logical to me." I said.

"Hey Red?" Yellow starts than stops.

"Yes Yellow?" I asked her.

"What's with the yellow coloured book on the table?" Yellow asked me.

"Personally I have no clue how it got there but instinct says it was Silver and that he climbed through an open window." I concluded. Yellow nodded.

"I see. So that's how that red coloured book got on my kitchen table!" Yellow said.

"I wonder if our juniors got different coloured books on their tables as well." I said. We locked eyes.

"Probably." Yellow said.

"Most likely." I say.

"Definitely." We say together.

"Should I call and ask?" I asked Yellow.

"You can call all of our juniors except White and Black. It's way too early in the morning in Unova." Yellow stated.

"Ok then." I said then I started to dial Gold's pokegear number.

"What's shakin' Kevin Bacon?" Gold asked.

"Hey Gold. It's Red." I said.

"HEY RED!" Another voice came on the phone. I flinched at the sudden change of volume.

"You have Black over don't you?" I ask Gold.

"Sure do! So why you calling me?" Gold asked getting straight to the point.

"Do you have a book on your kitchen table?" I asked Gold.

"What? Why are you asking that?" Gold asked me.

"I'm asking that question because I woke up this morning with a book that was coloured yellow on my kitchen table and it had the label journal on it." I said.

"Let me check." Gold said. I heard some rustling from Gold and a headdesk.

"Yeah I found one. It's basically the same colour as Crystal's hair…" Gold trailed off.

"That's so weird. After you've done having Black over tell him to check his kitchen table then to call me." I said.

"Will do Red." Gold said.

"Bye Gold."

"Bye Red." I hung up.

"Did Gold have a book as well?" Yellow asked.

"Yes he did and I made sure he would tell Black to look on his kitchen table as well." I said.

"Great. Who's next?" Yellow asked me.

"Silver. I'll call him now." I said then I dialed Silver's pokegear number.

"Silver here." Silver said.

"Hey Silver its Red. I suggest you check your kitchen table for a book." I said.

"What kind of book?" Silver asked.

"A book that has the label journal and is some sort of weird colour." I said.

"Ok…" Silver said. I heard some rustling.

"Was it there?" I asked.

"Yeah I wonder who could've put them there…" Silver said.

"Right. Bye."

"Bye Red." He hung up.

"Yes or no?" Yellow asked.

"Yes. Time to call the last Johto Pokedexholder. Crystal." I dialed Crystal's pokegear number.

"You have rung the Capturers pokegear unfortunately Crystal cannot answer your call say your message right after the beep."

_BEEP!_

"Hey Crystal its Red I was wondering if you had a book on your table that was an odd colour so call me if you find it. It's most likely on your kitchen table. Bye." I said and hung up.

"Was Crystal even there?" Yellow asked me.

"No she was probably off capturing something. No big deal." I said. My pokegear started to buzz like crazy.

"Hey Red!" I recognized the caller as Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire I was just about to call you." I said.

"Was it about a weird book on a kitchen table?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. Us Kanto Pokedexholders and the Johto Pokedexholders all had a book on our kitchen table for no reason at all. It's kind of weird once you think about it." I said.

"That IS really weird…Ruby, Emerald and I all had strange books on our kitchen tables this morning. Nobody knew what to think about the situation. Could it be a warning of something that's going to happen?" Sapphire asked. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"I highly doubt that Sapphire, besides if it was a warning about something that's going to happen don't you think we would have gathered more information by now?" I asked Sapphire.

"That's a good point Red. So what do we do?" Sapphire asked me. I sighed inwardly because I honestly had no idea about what we should do or how we should do it. It would be best to tackle this situation head-on.

"We should keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious characters, if we find suspicious characters Green and Silver will interrogate them and if its necessary you will hurt them with all your strength if they do not agree to be interrogated. Once fully interrogated we will have the Pokémon League Association of whatever region they are currently in deal with them." I said.

"Alright Red. Talk to you later!" Sapphire said.

"Bye Sapphire." I said.

"Red?" Yellow said.

"Yes Yellow?" I asked her.

"You use the word interrogate and its derivatives way too much." She said.

**A/N: HAH! FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! ANNNNDDD it's over 1000 words! XDDDDD**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
